


They Say

by MicrosuedeMouse



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gossip, it's just silly tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrosuedeMouse/pseuds/MicrosuedeMouse
Summary: They say the Princess is seeing the Royal Ice Master. They say the involvement's gone on a long time without talk of betrothal. They say he's one of the most eligible young men in Arendelle. They say the couple have eyes for no one else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I've had for ages. Thinking about the amount of gossip that always seems to surround celebrity figures like royalty.

They say the Princess of Arendelle is seeing the Royal Ice Master. It’s all hearsay, as these things often are – at feasts he sits near her at the head table, but he _does_ have an official title. She dances with him at balls, but of course, she dances with a lot of men; it’s her responsibility, and besides, she loves to dance. (Some ladies will _swear_ she dances more with him than anyone else, but who can really say?) As the less gossipy are often quick to point out, the royal sisters – the Princess even more than the Queen – don’t seem to have much use for the rigid social rules of their class, and make friends freely among the people. Anyway, it’s well-known that he saved her life. Why _shouldn’t_ they be friends?

But then, they say that she goes off with him into the mountains, with no other guards or companions save for her horse and his reindeer. Sometimes for days at a time: his ice business would take him away for weeks, there was nothing strange about that, but why would she go along to harvest ice? (They say he has a cabin, near where the trolls are said to dwell, but what kind of place was a cabin for a princess to stay?) Well, everyone knows the Princess hates to be cooped up in that castle after over a decade of solitude – she’s never made a secret of that. Maybe she’s gotten a taste for the outdoors. Certainly, it isn’t _ladylike_ , but that doesn’t mean it isn’t _true_ – the Princess, for all her charms, isn’t always _ladylike_ anyway. And just about _everyone_ likes to go into the mountains _sometimes_ in the summer. It’s beautiful out there.

Well, they say the involvement’s gone on over a _year_ without talk of betrothal. Outrageous! But then, after her _last_ engagement, well – who could blame her, really? There was no need for her to rush. She's young, and if anyone, it's the Queen who should really think of getting married. Oh, but none of that – over a _year_? Really? Since the Great Thaw? Well, maybe longer. Some say they fell in love out in the mountains where they met. The romantics, the young ladies with their heads in the clouds, sigh dreamily and insist that if the Princess hadn’t been saved by the love she shared with her sister, it was he who would have rescued her. He _was_ on his way at the time, you know that, don’t you? Yes, of course, everyone knows the story.

They say he’s one of the most eligible young men in Arendelle. Those young women who aren’t rooting for him and the Princess are vying for his attention themselves. When he returns from the mountains with a sled full of ice, they line up with their servants to bring some of his harvest home, only hoping he’ll talk with them during the sale. (Well, he surely can’t be complaining about all that – business is booming). Who wouldn’t be a little attracted? He’s strong and handsome, with a successful trade and an official title. Sure, he seems awfully fond of the reindeer, but who in their life has never become attached to a beloved pet? To the right eyes it’s even endearing. That said, no one ever does report him being receptive to her flirtations – certainly, no one believable. They say, mobbed with hopeful customers, he casts his eyes up to the palace as he tries to extract himself from the crowd, handing off the extra ice to that assistant he hired. He takes the castle’s ration and heads through the gates, a smile on his face and an excited spring in his step.

The old ladies who watch him say _that’s_ a man in love. They point to him and tell their granddaughters, you find a man who comes home to you looking like _that_. Settle for nothing less, dear.

They say – damn near everyone who’s ever seen them together for more than a moment says – the couple has eyes for no one else. Well, it’s _obvious_ he doesn’t have time for the coquetry of all the young girls trying to get noticed. And there are handsome, noble suitors arriving in Arendelle to court the Princess and the Queen year-round. The Queen, they say, politely turns down all attempts. The Princess, well – rumour has it she’s friendly, she’ll dine and dance and laugh, but friendly is all. She makes clear that she’s happy to be friends with visitors, but she wants nothing more from them. The Ice Master, though – she’ll walk arm-in-arm with him through the gardens and courtyards, through the city markets, for hours at a time. They buy each other little gifts from the vendors, they joke and laugh together, they barely even seem to see anyone else around them. _Some_ say they wander holding hands, or steal kisses when they think no one is paying them any mind, but nobody has any _proof_ , of course. (Besides, all the fun is in the speculation, anyway.)

Well, there’s no way of really _knowing_ anything, until they finally go public with it. But surely they will. After all, they say – those who work in the castle – that when he comes home from a long trip, she races to meet him in the courtyard and he scoops her off her feet, whirling her around in a tight embrace. They say she goads him into chasing her around the castle, and the Queen has to stifle her laughter as they tear through her throne room giggling like children. They say she convinced him to sneak into the kitchen with her late at night and raid the desserts. They say that for all the Princess’s childhood antics, nearly alone in the castle for most of her life, she hasn’t caused the staff this much trouble in _years_. They say that as she slides down a banister on the stairs or climbs a low wall in the garden for a better view or swings high on a window-washer’s platform hanging on the castle’s side, he watches her with a look of amazement and adoration in his eyes the likes of which few have ever been so lucky to see. They say it’s only a matter of time, really, and this is a relationship the Queen _will_ give her blessing to. She can hardly hide her happiness at the love her sister has found. They say the Princess and the Royal Ice Master are breaking all the rules, but who even minds? They’re warming many more hearts in doing it than just their own.

Well, that’s what they say.


End file.
